One Year
by Yumi-wheeler
Summary: It's been a year since John and Sherlock decided to give a relationship a try. John has plans to show Sherlock how special and loved he is. That is unless Mycroft gets in the way. Rated for Johnlock smexiness. Don't like. Don't read.


Sadly do not own. Just another idea I had. This one is Johnlock, don't like don't read.

John strode down the sidewalk, his step light, butterflies in his stomach. Today was the one year anniversary of the day Sherlock and he had finally... finally started a relationship. Sherlock had been wary and they had taken really slow steps to get where they were. John understood that he had been hurt by everyone in his life that was supposed to love and care for him, so the fact that Sherlock had even taken the step to agree to being with him was amazing. So far they hadn't gone much past necking on the couch and heavy petting. However, Sherlock had approached him almost shyly the night before and said he would like to attempt to go further that night. John had a romantic evening planned, he couldn't believe that the time had finally come that he could worship Sherlock's body and let him know just how amazing he was.  
Reaching 221B Baker ST, John shifted the package under his arm to reach and open the door. He had just been to St. Bart's, Molly had agreed to get him a few eyeballs and a liver for Sherlock to experiment on. Going into the landing and shutting the door, John immediately knew something was wrong. He heard raised voices from upstairs, moving closer he picked out Sherlock's voice and then Mycroft. John sighed, of course the prig had to show up on such an important day for his brother. Creeping up the stairs quietly, he tried to hear what was being said. He wasn't too concerned about being caught because when they got like this their super human senses tended to drop. Finally about halfway up, he could hear them clearly and he felt the stiring of anger as he heard what was being said.

"You are being as stupid as the goldfish Sherlock."

"I am not stupid Mycroft, just because I choose to have some semblance of a life. I would say that makes me more intelligent."

"You forget that everyone always leaves in the end."

"John is different." Sherlock said stubbornly.

"How? As soon as you put out, he'll leave you and go running back to his friends to brag he shagged the famous freak detective." John nearly attacked then, but he was sure that Sherlock wouldn't appreciate his interference at that moment.

"He won't do that." John wondered if that was a hint of doubt coloring his voice.

"Sherlock I am the only one that can possibly care about you, as I am your brother. Mother and Father weren't able, certainly none of the people you went to school did. The last person you trusted left you with a cocaine addiction. You are better off alone. Caring will only get you hurt."

"Shut up Mycroft." John could tell that Sherlock's mood was quickly deteriorating, and he could sense the almost resignation in his voice. John was quite sure this afternoon was going to end with him punching Mycroft in the face.

"I will not shut up. I will not let you make this mistake Sherlock. Drop him, before he finally catches up too what a freak you are and leaves." Mycroft's tone was cruel.

John jumped when suddenly he heard the smashing of glass, he started back up the stairs going slow still debating if he should interrupt.

"Sherlock stop behaving so childishly."

"Get out Mycroft, get out! Get out!" John was sure Sherlock was going into a meltdown. That tended to happen when he was extremely stressed, whether from annoying brothers or too much input into his brain. John had learned his lesson the one time he had tried to bring Sherlock to a proper circus and the consulting detective had attempted to suffer through for John's sake. Luckily after the second group of people walked past them, John noticed his lovers pinched face, sweat poring down, mumbling under his breath as his eyes darted around. Gripping his arm, John had dragged him home and immediatly drew him a bath, trying to calm him.

CRASH! John was pulled from his thoughts by something else.

"I cannot speak to you when you are like this." Mycroft said annoyed.

Deciding enough was enough, John ran the rest of the way up, trudging into the living room. Scanning the area he noticed Mycroft standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his ever present umbrella waving around as he stared at his younger brother, a smirk on his face. John knew that he enjoyed getting Sherlock riled up and angry, and suddenly he was sure this was not the first time that Mycroft had done it to be cruel.

John peeled his eyes away from the prat to turn his full attention to his love. Sherlock stood, clothed in his best suit, John's favorite purple shirt was prominant. His hair was disheveled, his eyes wild, angry and sad. His chest heaved and he had another beaker in his hand preparing to throw it, although he'd frozen when John walked in the room.

"Hello love, be with you in a moment." John said cheerfully, tossing his package into his chair.

Then he straightened and put his military face on, before turning to Mycroft.

"What a surprise Mycroft, not that I can say its a good one. I'm sure you know what a special day it is for Sherlock and I and while normally we'd be delighted with your company we must really ask you to leave so that our evening can begin." As John spoke Mycroft's smirk slowly went down before he was near glaring at the army doctor.

"I need to speak to my brother..." He paused as John stepped forward and put a fist into the wall, inches from Mycrofts face. He leaned in speaking quietly although he was sure Sherlock could hear anyway.

"You listen to me you pretentios spoiled prat. Sherlock is the greatest person I have ever known and had the privlige to be with. I love him with all my being and the only one around that I see hurting him is you. Now I tend to accidently fall back on my army basics training when someone I love is being hurt. If you don't want me to accidently forget right now, I suggest you leave and not come back unless Sherlock decides its ok."

Mycroft looked as though he was about to argue, but John narrowed his eyes, deciding that Mycroft could deduce how serious he was. The man's shoulders slumped ever so slightly, message received.

"Well enjoy your evening then John. I'll be sure to come catch up with you when I'm not so busy and your not." He glanced suggestively at his brother before turning his attention back to the army doctor. "...entertained." He smirked once more at Sherlock before nodding to John.  
Infuriated by the final jab, John turned and stepped in front of him.

"Let me show you to the door." He said mockingly sweet. Mycroft studied him before nodding hesitantly. Stepping towards the stairs, John motioned for Mycroft to go first as they both couldn't ascend at the same time. As Mycroft took a step, John stuck out his foot catching the other man, who tumbled ungracefully down the stairs.

"There's the door, now get out and leave Sherlock alone."

John stood and watched as Mycroft shakily picked himself up, grabbing his umbrella and straightening his suit. He looked up at John, with what almost looked like respect, before the man turned and walked out of 221B Baker street. The doctor took a deep breath, calming himself before he went in to comfort his lover.

When he finally turned and walked back in the room, he went slowly almost afraid of what he would find. Sherlock was seated on the couch, hands gripped in his hair, rocking slightly. John could hear him mumbling a bit. John decided he'd be alright for a moment longer, turning he grabbed the package and immediately brought it in to stick it in the fridge. There was no reason to let Mycroft spoil the entire evening.

John walked back into the living room and immediately went over to the couch. He sat down on the end, and manuveured a pliable Sherlock so that he lay with his head on John's shoulder, with their feet out along the length of the couch. Cuddling him close with is right arm, John took his left and began to run it gently through the curly hair. It was silky smooth and John often used this technique to calm Sherlock. He wasn't disappointed this time when the detective slowly relaxed under the ministrations. It was several long moments before either one of them spoke.

"He's right you know." John started at the words coming from the deep voice below him. "No one ever stays, I always force them away in the end. Either being rude, or lazy...or a freak." He nearly choked out the last word.

John tightened his arms on Sherlock horrified by what the man had said, and deciding right then and there he could never hear that filthy word come out of anyone's mouth towards the handsome younger man again.

"No he wasn't and I don't ever want to hear you say that nasty word about yourself again." He felt Sherlock shift as if to argue." Shh no listen. I love you with my entire being. I just tripped the British Government down the stairs for Gods sake. I've been with you for years as just a flatmate and friend, why would I leave now when I've finally gotten what I wanted?" As expected the detective stiffened at that and started to pull away.

"No Sherlock I don't mean 'that'. I wouldn't care if we ever do 'that'. I mean that I'm the only person in the world that has the right to hold your hand, to kiss your beautiful face, to hug you close. I'm the only one you allow to see your sweet smile and I'm the only one that ever sees your sense of humor, or the gentle loving nature that you are capable of having. You are an amazing generous person, and its the world's tough luck that they will never get to see such a treasure."

He felt the detective shudder, pushing his face into John's shoulder, hand gripping his sweater. John quieted just allowing the two of them to be. It was not often that they were able to sit and cuddle quietly together, so they cherished any moment that they had. Finally John decided maybe it was time to get their evening started, hopefully he could cheer Sherlock up that way.

"Budge up, we have an anniversary to celebrate, and I'm certainly not letting that prat ruin it for us, are you?" Sherlock sat up, shaking his head, a tiny grin forming on his face.

"I'll get dinner together." The doctor said.

"I'll set the table shall I?" Sherlock's baritone asked.

Smiling at each other they got up and wandered into the kitchen. Sherlock puttered about putting things on the table as John moved to the fridge. They were simple blokes and he'd decided to make Sherlock's favorite meal that night. One that he could almost always guarentee the other man would eat if it was placed within reaching distance. Pulling out the frozen fish and chips he began to hum as he bustled about preheating the oven and placing the pans in, while getting out the champagne and putting on the tea, he didn't notice that he was alone in the kitchen until the light notes of a violin began. He smiled softly as he turned, gasping. The table was cleared and a place for two was set. Two tall white candles stood lit on the table. Beside it stood Sherlock, half a grin on his face as the music played in the background.

"Care to dance?" He asked reaching a hand out for John's. Giggling lightly the army doctor took his hand, laughing out loud when Sherlock twirled him until his back was flush with the detectives front. They swayed like that for a moment, before Sherlock allowed him to turn placing his left hand in Sherlock's right and putting his other on Sherlock's shoulder. He leaned his head against the taller man's chest as he brought his other arm around John's waist and they began to turn slowly around the kitchen. There wasn't anything fancy here, just the two of them drinking in the feel and the smell of each other. Solidifying their love after facing the difficult afternoon.

Sherlock leaned down putting his lips to John's ear in a gentle kiss, before whispering to him.

"I wrote this just for you. Happy Anniversary." Cuddling closer John smiled, tears springing to his eyes. To have Sherlock compose a song for someone personally was something that just wasn't done.

"It is the very best thing you could have given me." He whispered back, then went back to swaying to the song letting it flow through him. The strains of the music began so lonely and sad, picking up and finally settling down into a loving little melody. John knew it was Sherlock telling their story. Just as the final strains of the song played, the oven beeped. The food was ready. Pulling back, John planted a kiss on the corner of Sherlock's mouth.

"Time to eat." He watched Sherlock's face fall a bit before adding. "Now don't give me that, it's your favorite." The gray blue eyes sparkled at that and the two of them settled down to dinner.

The next hour passed quickly between quite conversation, and a glass of champange each. Finally deciding to move on with their evening, they stood together clearing the table and washing the dishes. With everything put back in order, John sat Sherlock down back at the kitchen chair.

"I have a couple surprises for you tonight, but the first one is here so that's where we should start."

Sherlock perked a little, saddening John a bit. No one ever got Sherlock gifts, or gave him much consideration. It was sad to see him so like a child when presented with something just because.

Walking to the refrigerator, he pulled his package out. "Now this is not just from me, but from Molly as well." Sherlock's eyes brightened even more. John was sure he'd deduced what was inside already, but he'd come to understand that John enjoyed suprising him, so he said nothing, instead he impatiently ripped open the package.

"This is brilliant John. Donovan ruined another batch of eyeballs last time she was here, and I've been dying to do an alcohol study on a liver." He looked up, smiling brightly. "Thank you John."

He then stood and gathered the items up, placing them back where they were before turning to John and squeezing his arm gently. It was his way of telling John he loved him, and that he had Sherlock's full attention. The army doctor reached forward and took him by the hand, leading him down the hall and into Sherlock's bedroom. Well, he amended, their bedroom. While they hadn't done anything sexual, they had been sleeping in the same bed almost from the beginning. John had discovered early on that Sherlock would settle down for the evening and get a full nights sleep if he had someone to cuddle up too. More than happy to obligue, Sherlock had been looking happier and healthier than he ever had before. If John had to cuddle and eat exorbanite amounts of fish sticks to accomplish it?Well more the better.

John gently closed the bedroom door behind them, and turned pushing Sherlock back until he sat on the bed. Kneeling before him, John placed his hands on the detectives knees and looked up at him.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you. How perfect you are, but if there is anything you are uncomfortable with, I want you to stop me. I won't be angry, I won't storm out. We'll just do something else, alright?" He caught Sherlock's nod from the dim streetlight streaming in the window. Nodding back, John stood and wandered around to various points in the room lighting candles he'd placed earlier in the day. Turning he studied Sherlock in the flickering glow, drinking in his beautiful etheral appearance before moving closer again.

The doctor began by stradling Sherlock's hips, pulling him close and kissing his warm plump lips. He felt Sherlock kiss back, parting his lips slightly allowing John entry who greedily swept his tongue into the velvety cavern, massaging the other man's tongue with his own. Sherlock tilted his head, deepening it, John began to suckle his tongue dragging a deep moan from the other man. Shifting he felt Sherlock's hard length pressing into his leg. Reaching in front of him, without breaking the kiss, he began to fiddle with the detectives jacket, finally tossing it to the side. He cupped the slim neck for a moment, before gliding his fingers down his neckline and reaching the first button, he slowly and carefully opened each button until his pale chest was exposed. He gained another gasp as he placed his hands upon the chest before him, slowly pushing the shirt of his shoulders and tossing it along with the jacket. Sitting back he studied the man before him. Lips swollen, eyes dark with lust, pale chest gleaming in the candlelight.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to the detective. Pushing him back slowly he lay on top of him, grinding their lengths together, eliciting a small whimper as Sherlock rolled his hips into it. John leaned in and placed a kiss behind the detectives right ear, suckling a little relishing the pants and gasps coming from the younger man, before moving down along his jaw line and finally to his neck. Licking and suckling the point near his collar bone, John made a mark letting everyone know that Sherlock was taken and cared for. Satisfied with his work he moved down his chest, grabbing one nipple between his teeth, massaging it with his tongue, Sherlock cried out a bit. John smiled, moving his lips across his chest to the otherside. He used one hand to lovingly cradle Sherlock's head as he worshipped his other nipple to a peak. Dipping low he swirled his tongue into Sherlock's belly button, who in turn bucked up into it, he was panting and chanting John's name as he did so. John licked from his belly button to his chest and went back down blowing air on the strip watching as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"Looks like we need to warm you up." He purred deeply. Sitting up, he began to remove his sweater and undershirt, but he felt long slim fingers stop him, so he patiently held up his arms as Sherlock carefully removed his items and tossed them to the side. Reaching up, he massaged John's bullet scar carefully before kissing around it and looking up at John lovingly. Unable to help himself, he once again took those sinful lips into a kiss, this time battling for control. Pulling back once more, he quirked a smile as Sherlock wimpered trying to bring his lips back.

"Shhh.." John hushed as he slid down Sherlocks body to his belt. He slowly unbuckled it, giving Sherlock ample opportunity to stop him. Reaching the button and zipper he undid them and then looked up one last time. The look on Sherlock's face had him letting out his own moan. The detectives hair was delightlfully mussed, his eyes completely blown wide with longing, when he noticed John looking he slowly licked his lips before giving a predatory smile. Unable to stand the look any longer, John slid Sherlock's pants and boxers from his body to the floor. He sat back as he drank in his lover completely for the first time. Sherlock was as long and slim there as the rest of his body, John felt his own cock twitch at the sight of it bobbing up and down, a bit of precum on the tip. Quickly he shed his own clothing, before shuffling forward on his knees. He saw Sherlock's half lidded gaze on him as he leaned over him.

"Oh Jooohn." He moaned hips jerking as John took the tip into his mouth, suckling it gently. Pleased with the reaction, he began to pull more into his mouth, he could tell Sherlock was holding back from thrusting, lest he choke his partner.  
John used his hands to spread Sherlock's legs wider as he took him completely. The heavy breathing caused his length to twitch, as well as Sherlock's hands which were gripping desperately at his shoulders, almost like he was unsure what to do with all the pleasure shooting through his body. Shaking his head away from thoughts of Sherlock's past experiences with people, he let his cock go with a pop, eliciting a whine from the other man. Instead he mouthed Sherlock's balls, taking first one, and then the other into his mouth stroking them with his tongue. Satisfied that the man was worked up, he came forward placing a kiss on each of his eyes, the tip of his nose and finally his lips. Sherlock lazily opened his eyes, still panting, still straining for some sort of relief.

"Do you trust me." John asked seriously.

Sherlock looked him straight in the eye, licking his lips once more he said. "With my life."

John knew then that his eyes were blown wide, he felt another twitch from below. Reaching over into the side stand he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Sherlock's hand's grabbed his. John looked at him curiously. Taking the condom, Sherlock tossed it aside before handing the lube back.

"I meant it when I said I trust you. And I want to feel you , not latex." Smiling, John pulled him into a deep kiss once more, before abruptly pulling away. Slathering his fingers in lube, his began to kiss and lick Sherlock's thigh as he slid the first finger in moving it back and forth. Sherlock stiffened a moment, before forcing himself to relax.

"It's alright love, I won't hurt you." The army doctor promised.

"I know." Sherlock said with a certainty that brought tears to John's eyes. Sherlock's trust was a fragile thing and he would make sure never to break it.

After a moment John added another finger, and then another. Smirking a little at the wonders of being a docter he turned them and curled them a bit.

"John JOHN JOHN!" Sherlock's hips shot forward, his head thrown back as he tried to force John's fingers deeper in him to find that spot again. Instead John removed his fingers. Moving forward he placed his tip at the entrance. Leaning down he placed one hand on Sherlock's hip to steady him, he put his other hand in one of Sherlock's. He looked down at the other man coyly.

"Did that feel good?" He asked unnecessarily. All Sherlock could do was nod, trying to shuffle forward."Alright love give me a second."

Slowly John inched his way in groaning as Sherlock's tight heat covered him. He knew that he was not going to last long, but he was determined that Sherlock would go first. He gave a couple of practice movements. At Sherlock's wanton moan and shift of his hips JOhn was nearly brought to the edge. He knew it was time to really begin. Getting a steady rhythm going he moved a bit differently finding-

"Ahh!" There it was, after finding the spot, John picked up the pace, hips meeting Sherlock as the man wreathed below him, free hand twisted in the blankets, the other gripping John's as if it was his last lifeline. John knew he was close and possibly holding back, afraid to let go and feel. Removing his hand from Sherlock's hip because he didn't have the heart to remove the other, he grasped Sherlock's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Sherlock bounced forward head thrown back pleading. "John- Oh John- I- uh uh please!" At the pitiful plead John looked down and saw the bit of fear in the other man's face.

"It's alright love, let go, I'll be right here for you. I love you so much." At that the detective closed his eyes, John slid in once more and stars crashed in front of his eyes as he felt Sherlock let go, his body squeezing around him. Using his hand to help Sherlock ride through his orgasm, he erratically slid in and out as he rode out his own.

"Oh God you beautiful man Sherlock. I love you so much, you brilliant beautiful man!"

Finally, he felt Sherlock slow to a stop breathing heavily. Finished himself, he gently pulled out before laying across his lover's chest. He kissed his chin lazily, keeping one hand grasped in his, using his free hand to stroke Sherlock's hair.

The silence was broken. "Is this what its like?"

John looked up, seeing tears sparkling in Sherlock's eyes even though they did not fall. Pulling himself up closer, he cradled the other man's head surrounding him in a protective stance.

"Is this what what is like?"

Biting his lip, until John gently tugged it from his teeth, he took a deep breath before finally responding.  
"To be loved."

John felt his face wanting to crumple a little but he stopped himself.

"Do you feel good, and happy?"

"I feel like I'm on top the world." The other man said honestly.

"Then yes I'd say you're feeling love."

"Oh good." Reaching up, he pulled John's lips to his own, for the first kiss he'd instigated since being in the relationship. Pulling back he looked at John once more. "That's very good because I love you."

Smiling John simply said. "Good."

Then he grabbed his shirt from the floor and gently cleaned the two of them before rolling them into the blankets and pulling Sherlock close. The two of them dozed off basking in the after glow of their love.

As always please R and R. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
